Eren, How Are Babies Made?
by Night Fury Guardian
Summary: Mikasa is still wondering about how babies are made. Confiding in Eren, she asks him to explain it to her. But when Eren has trouble finding the right words, she decides to let him 'show' her... Eren X Mikasa Warning: SMUT


**Hello, everybody! Night Fury Guardian here! And you are about to read my first smut piece EVER to be published. **

**I feel so accomplished! And dirty...TEE HEE HEE. Anyway, I hope it seems okay. **

* * *

"Eren?"

The boy immediately turned his head toward the sound of his name, knowing that voice anywhere. Mikasa stood against the wall, waiting for him to see her before approaching, carrying a bottle of water. Eren lifted his shirt up to wipe the sweat that had collected on his forehead during his run. Silently, Mikasa handed him the bottle and a half-annoyed, half-grateful Eren took it.

"What're you doing?" he asked a little harshly. "Your training was over hours ago."

Mikasa was silent for a few seconds before she quietly answered.

"I have something I wanted to ask you."

"If this is about me quitting the Scouting Legion again, I don't want to hear it."

"No...no...this has nothing to do with that."

Eren caught an edge to her voice, that only he would've caught having known her for so long. He waited for her to continue and when she didn't speak, he prodded her.

"So what did you want to ask me, Mikasa?" he said.

Mikasa looked away from him and hid her face in the red scarf she always wore, the scarf he gave to her.

"Umm...can we go somewhere more private?" she asked him, her voice still edgy.

Eren's stomach did a somersault at his friend's abnormal behavior; Mikasa usually never had a problem speaking her mind in public. Of course no one was really around at the moment and she had to have known that, but what was it that she wanted to ask him that she was so...worried about someone overhearing?

Wondering what she was thinking about, Eren said, "Okay then. We can go to my room if you want."

She nodded and followed him as he led her to his room, not uttering another word. The silence normally didn't bother Eren, but right now he was curious as to what she wanted.

When they got to his room, he opened the door, gesturing for her to go first, and shut the door behind him.

"Lock it...please." she asked, and Eren did as she wanted, though completely confused.

He turned around to face her, waiting on her, but again she did volunteer anything.

"Mikasa? Your question?" he pushed.

"Yes. Well..." she started. "I asked my parents this but they never got the chance to explain it...and I never was able to ask your parents...I'd ask Armin but...I'd rather you answer-"

"Is there a question here? Just spit it out, Mikasa."

"Okay then." she looked up into his eyes and asked her question.

"How are babies made?"

Eren felt all the blood drain out his face. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Did Mikasa really...just ask him how babies were made?

"Wh-what?!" he finally choked out.

"How are babies made?" she repeated herself.

Eren studied her face hard, hoping to find some trace look in her that suggested that she was just fucking with him. But all he saw was...embarassment at her own unknowing.

_'How could she not know this shit?'_ Eren internally asked himself._ 'My parents explained this to...ah, fuck...that was before she lived with us...Ah, shit. How am I supposed to explain this?'_

"You aren't...kidding, right?" he rushed out, only to be greeted by her confused look.

"Why would I be kidding?" Mikasa asked innocently.

'_This is going to be awkward as HELL.' _

"Okay." Eren said, preparing to put his words together in order to explain this to her. "Men and women are built differently...down...there...So in order to make a baby, you need something from a man and something from a women."

"Okay..." Mikasa nodded, processing this new information.

"Well, see...a man puts his sperm inside a woman...and if his sperm fertilizes her egg...well, that's how baby is conceived."

"But Eren..." Mikasa replied. "How does a man know if he fertilizes an egg?"

"Uhhh...well, you don't...you aren't able to realize it...the instant...it takes roughly...well, when a woman misses her period...and a man has...well...you know... put his sperm in her...that usually means she's pregnant. A baby isn't always...formed..."

Eren was turning red as a tomato. He couldn't believe the position he was in right now! Having to explain the birds and the bees to...a...woman. He couldn't help but notice Mikasa wasn't a little girl anymore. Her body had become lean and tall, she had curves now and...Eren blushed darker...since when had she gotten such big-?

"Eren? What's wrong? Your face is all red." her voice snapped him out of his ogling and fortunately for him, she hadn't seemed to notice. He forced himself to look at her, surprised at how he never noticed how beautiful her face was. Her pale skin, her big grey eyes...

'_Dammit!' _Eren thought to himself, trying to focus. '_Now's not the time for that! Just answer her questions and be done with the matter!' _

"I'm fine, Mikasa. Any more questions?" he asked, secretly wishing that she didn't but he knew he wouldn't be so lucky.

"Yes. How does a man put his sperm into a woman?"

"Ummm...well...a man puts his privates in to a woman's...and his sperm is released during an orgasm...this is called sex..."

"What's an orgasm?"

Eren wanted to run; he couldn't believe the position he was in right now. And despite the awkwardness, he felt his cock harden,

'_Oh, fuck...it's growing...OH FUCK, I HOPE SHE DOESN'T NOTICE. HOW WILL I EXPLAIN **THAT** TO HER?!'_

"Eren?"

He closed his eyes; he didn't want to continue with this conversation, but...

"An orgasm..." he began, unable to think.

"Yes?" she pressed.

"An orgasm...is...uhh...well...I really have no clue how...to explain...this..."

Mikasa patiently waited as Eren tried to form the words.

"Well...it's the climax of sex...men release sperm during one...and...women can have them, too...and...it feels really good...so...yeah...that's the only way I know how to tell you what it is."

Mikasa seemed in the process of digesting his explanations. "I still don't understand what an orgasm is."

Eren looked away from her to stare at the floor. "Like I said...I'm not good with...explaining..."

"Well, will you show me then?"

"Wha...WHAT?!"

"You said you didn't have the words to explain it." Mikasa quietly reminded him. "So just show me."

"Mi...Mika...sa..." Eren stuttered, having no idea of how to even react to her statement. Did she realize what she was even asking him?!

She looked at him and he had to swallow hard before he could even speak.

"Mikasa...I don't think you...understand...sex involves...well...it's very...INTIMATE...involving...inappropriate touching...and stuff...like that...And since you're a...virgin and stuff...it won't be...pleasant at first..." Eren trailed off, but he couldn't help but be aware of his length straining through his pants. In all truth, he wanted her so bad; he just didn't want to hurt her.

"I understand." she said calmly.

"Well...would you...be okay...with me...touching you...like that?"

"Yes, Eren." Mikasa answered without hesitation, looking into those bright green eyes she loved so much. If anyone was going to touch her in that sense, she wanted it to be Eren. "Now are you going to show me?"

Eren nodded, still blushing ten shades of red. "Y-yes...okay, but...Mikasa...if I hurt you in anyway...hit me or something...okay?"

He slowly walked over to her, carefully as though he didn't want to scare her off. She remained still, but Eren could see the color flooding to her face and the hesitation in her eyes. He was aware of bad he wanted her, but he wasn't going to force her.

Mikasa wrapped her arms around him unexpectantly and he tensed at first. Slowly, he returned her embrace and they stood like that for a while before Mikasa gently, shyly brought her lips to his. Her kiss was so delicate, it betrayed the strength he knew she possessed. The warmth of her on his mouth stunned him, and soon she was all he could think about.

Eren deepened the kiss as Mikasa kept her grip on him, tasting him. Both teens being inexperienced, they clumisly and roughly kissed. His tongue swept across her lips, and she opened her mouth for him. His hands slid down to rest on her hips as their tongues battled for dominance. Mikasa felt light-headed as she gasped for air.

She moaned into his mouth when she felt his thumb circle her hip bone, and she quickly pulled away, covering her mouth and blushing. Eren took in her expression and the way her hand covered her mouth. She avoided looking at his eyes.

"Mikasa...don't be embarrassed." Eren said softly, putting his hands back on her hips, his mouth at her ear. "It's natural to moan. It lets me know if I'm doing a good job."

He brought his lips back to hers and kissed her again, their tongues mingling. Eren broke away this time, tearing his shirt off of him, exposing his taut upper body. Mikasa instinctively ran her hands up his exposed chest, and she felt herself go weak when he reached his hands up to unbutton her shirt.

Slowly, hesitantly, she shrugged off her shirt, trembling under his watchful gaze. Mikasa turned away from him bashfully and moved her hands down to undo her belt. She hooked her fingers on the rim of her white uniform pants as she removed him in one fluid, motion.

Mikasa gasped as Eren's arms wrapped around her, crushing her to him. She noticed he had taken off his own pants and could feel his hardness pressing against her through his boxers. In one quick motion, he grabbed her panties and yanked them down to her ankles, and she stepped out of them. He smiled against her shoulder, and she felt her heart nearly leap out of her chest as one of his hands skated downward and his fingers parted her thighs.

She trembled against him as he held her securely to him as he pressed against her womanhood. Mikasa couldn't help but cry out and thrust against his hand when he slid a finger into her.

"_Eren!_"

He slid another finger into her and stroked her quickly, her thighs clamping down on his hand and moving against him. Her body felt like a sauna as he stroked her wetness.

She reached her arms behind and tugged his hair insistently. His other hand moved upward from her stomach and made its way to her chest. Mikasa shut her eyes in ecstasy as she felt his warm hands explore her body. She'd never felt this way before, never been touched like this before.

His lips kissed her neck before he began sucking, causing her to moan. Mikasa wanted so badly to kiss those lips that were pleasuring her body so wonderfully. She seemed to get her wish when Eren turned her around to face him, roughly bringing her lips to his as he slowly backed toward his bed. He pulled her down with him as they continued to kiss passionately. She straddled his lap, her abdomen pressing against the bulge in his boxers, and he groaned at the contact.

Mikasa leant down and kissed him, gently biting his lip. Eren couldn't take it anymore; he crawled out from under her body.

He climbed onto the bed on his knees behind her, swallowing hard. The vision of her ass sticking in the air in front of him made him twice as hard. He slowly undid the hooks of her bra, sliding it off of her and tossing it to the floor. He stripped himself of his last bit of clothing, her body facing the opposite way. She was on all fours and he felt his nerves beginning to run away with him. Mikasa turned her head to meet his eyes, reassuring him with a nod of her head. He leant over her body and placed his hands on her hips.

In one gentle motion, Eren pushed himself inside her, using her hips as leverage. He met some resistance as he slowly forced his way inside her, and Mikasa cried out as he entered, gripping the sheets beneath her tightly. He stretched her out more than she had thought he would. He went slower until he was completely inside her.

"Give me...a second..." she said and he remained still, letting her adjust to him. After a few moments of silence, Mikasa nodded her head, letting him know it was okay for him to move. He moved out of her as comfortably as he could manage. His cock was wet with her, and the feel of her was amazing to him. He moved back into her slowly and she cried out again as he nestled inside her, pain quickly replaced with pleasure.

Eren moved slowly in and out of her a few more times before she nodded her head again, motioning for him to move faster. He obliged, thrusting in and out of her, faster and faster.

"_Oh, god, Eren!_" Mikasa moaned, her body bouncing against his thrusts. He leaned over her body and grabbed her breasts, squeezing them as he continued to thrust into her.

_"F-fuck.._.Mikasa_..._" Eren groaned himself, out of breath. "You feel...so damn_ good._"

"Eren...Eren...oh, god Eren!" she moaned at every thrust he made into her. Eren was the only thing she could comprehend, the only thing in the world. She was so racked in ecstasy, she didn't even know where she was anymore.

He moved faster and harder, and with every plunge he made she moaned his name gain and again. Every sound that escaped her made him want to please her even more. His hands traveled down, and he grabbed her ass, massaging it until it became red with force. He could feel he was close, but he had no intention to stop and he wanted her to cum with him.

Eren's hand blindly searched for her clit, and she gasped when he found it. He rubbed at it furiously.

"E-Eren..." she moaned. "I feel...I feel like I'm going to...to burst inside..."

He continued to play with her clit until he couldn't hold back any longer. His length hit her in every spot and she felt him suddenly spill into her.

"Oh...OH...GOD!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, feeling an incredible wave of pleasure course through her body as she came at the same time he had. Her inner walls tightened around him, squeezing his seed into her. Her body shook involuntarily as she wanted to claw, bite, and scratch anything and everything. She collapsed onto the bed and she moaned loudly as her eyes rolled back into her head. Eren pulled out of her and squeezed her hand as she came down from her high, her breathing rapid.

He lay on his back next to her, waiting for her to open her eyes. Lazily, they fluttered opened, focusing on his form, and Mikasa smiled at him. He stroked her bangs with his free hand as she curled herself next to him. They stayed like that, silent for a long time before Eren finally spoke.

"That is how babies are made."

* * *

**Holy shit. I let things get dirty. XD**

**Please leave a review. It means a lot to me.**


End file.
